worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn
' Dawn' is the vast world in which all our creations reside in, from great gods to epic civilizations, this is the place of action. This is where all the stories take place. Names Dawn is called many different names including: *Dawn *Dawn'ir (Meaning "True Dawn") *Tuethor (Meaning "Elf Home") *Imr'daw (Meaning "High World) Planetary Characteristics Dawn is very "Earth-like" in size and shape. A single day lasts twenty-four hours, while a year lasts three hundred and sixety-five days. Dawn ranges wildly in temperatures; there are forests, jungles, desert wastelands, and icy wonderlands. Moons Dawn has three moons; *Exotrius, the biggest. Named after Exor, the god of Suns and Moons. *Cyremtur, the second biggest. *Saelonexor, the smallest. It means "Snow Moon" in Elven. Discovered by the Snow Elves. Continents Dawn is home to seven great continents home to marvelous beings and creations. Dakmeri Dakmeri is the vast jungle continent home ruled by the Dark Elves. Many different species live here, including the war-frienzied Blood Elves and the Dwarf-Dark Elf hybrid: the Drow. The great jungle is also the home land of the Dark Elf Legion. Emria Known as the home of Man, Emria is a the a quite amazing land. Ruled by the Humans and Sun Elves, this land is home to the High Emrian Republic. It is a land of great forests and strong beasts. It is also the land of the infamous Heart of the Dragon Cult, a clan of dracomancers and dragon riders that seek to rule Dawn. Saelonthor A land of sheer cold, Saelonthor is a region with an enormous influence of the god Kryossiom. Ruled by the very religious Snow Elves, Saelonthor is a part of the Dark Elf Legion. This frozen land is also home to many creatures such as the Frost Dragons, Frost Spiders, and even the mysterious Moon Elves. Dezran Dezran is known as the hottest and dryest of them all. This sandstorm-torn land is ruled mainly by the Sand Elves, although there is harsh conflict between the Sand Elves and the Half-Giants. This is not a place of easy life. Rgatikie Rgatikie is known as the Land of Stone, as it is home to massive mountains and mysterious caverns. It is also home to the amazing Dwarvern race. These genius creatures rule the land, but like Dezran, have some conflict. The Styagmores once pushed the Dwarves from the land down to the vast caves under but the Dwarves have risen up with their genius machinery and automatons. Tyrashia Raxus Raxus known for its variety of variating climates and scenery, is home to two militaristic species; The Veptims and the Dracanthros. The Veptims are lizardmen, while the Dracanthros are secretive dragon-esque people. Raxus is united under the Veptim Legion and is launching an invasion fleet to Emria, slowly but surely gaining ground with the help of their native Giants, the Stone, Frost and Fire. Moons Dawn has six known moons; *Exoriu, the largest. Named after the god of suns and moons, Exor. *Usku'oi, the second largest. Believed to be a massive boulder thrown into orbit by the god Usk'tur. *Tue'usk, the third largest. The name means Elf's Rock, as it was discovered by the Moon Elves. *Exotrius, the third smallest. Named after Exor, the god of Suns and Moons. *Cyremtur, the second smallest. *Saelonexor, the smallest. It means "Snow Moon" in Elven. Discovered by the Snow Elves. Thornum Main Article: Home of the Gods The Thornum de Del'ir ''or ''Home of the Gods, or even simply "Thornum" is an alternate world to Dawn; an exact copy except the only existing life are Del. There is a magical barrier between Thornum and Dawn (or Dawn'ir when used with Thornum) that keeps the Del away from Dawn'ir unless summoned. Category:Dawn